


We Owned The Night

by LannaBanzai



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Smuff, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LannaBanzai/pseuds/LannaBanzai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CS Smuffy one shot based on taco time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Owned The Night

-/-

This was new to her, all of this. 

The feeling, the softness, the love. 

The fumbling, the giggling, the gravitational pull. 

It wasn’t like it was her first time, obviously since she had Henry. But it was the first time anyone had treated her with such care. Killian’s touch was so careful, and so soft, that it was almost as if he wasn’t there at all. 

His fingers and mouth just a whisper against her skin. 

He had years of experience, but he was nervous. She could see it in his eyes, she could feel it in his kisses, she could hear it in his voice. She understood why he was moving so slowly, wanting to drink in every inch of her. Map her body into his memory. Find all her weak spots that left her squirming.

Pleading. 

The bastard knew exactly what he was doing. He’d bring her right to the edge, just close enough, and then pull away, moving to some other part of her. 

Bastard. 

She had enough. She hooked her leg around his waist, flipping him onto his back. 

Time to repay the favour. 

She mapped out his chest. Finding every scar, every injury, every pain, and crossing it out with the tiniest press of her lips. She started at his collarbone, moving slowly downwards until he was practically begging her, but she purposely avoided what he wanted most. 

Just as he’d done to her. 

She glanced up at him, running her hands along the muscles in his chest and smirking at him, before she finally gave in. 

“Bloody hell.” She giggled, moving back up to straddle his hips as his fingers dug into her back. 

“Is that all you’ve got, Captain?” He growled, flipping them over so she was on her back again. She squealed and he got a sly grin on his face. 

“You have no idea what you’re asking for, Swan.” She bit her lip, wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him closer. 

“Try me, pirate.” He raised an eyebrow at her, his fingers tracing lightly up her stomach and she shivered involuntarily. 

A trail of goosebumps left in its wake. 

“Killian!” She whined and he chuckled, his self control finally breaking as he lined himself up with her. Finally giving her what she wanted. Emma had never felt like this before. Nobody she’d been with had ever reached this amount of pleasure. She felt it from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. 

It was addicting. 

She wanted more. 

She never wanted this to end. 

When stars popped behind her eyes, and she felt herself finally falling over the edge, her legs tightened around his waist, holding him to her. Her toes curled, fingers digging into his muscled shoulders before she was able to see properly again and he rolled off of her. The pair of them breathing heavily. 

“That was…” He trailed off once they were able to breathe again. 

“Definitely not a one time thing.” She replied, rolling over onto her side and propping herself up on an elbow to look at him. 

“No?” He raised an eyebrow at her and she blushed, trailing her finger lightly across his chest. She was drawing patterns, meaningless patters, tracing the scars, the old wounds, slowly moving her hand lower and lower, until. 

“Bloody hell Emma. Insatiable woman.” She giggled and he rolled her onto her back. 

“Old age getting the best of you, Captain?” He raised an eyebrow, giving her the most ridiculous look before he hitched her leg up over his hip. 

“Let me show you exactly what living this long has taught me, love.” He growled and a slow grin spread out over her face at his tone. 

“Promise?” He didn’t answer, instead he moved so quickly she gasped in surprise. Showing her exactly what he meant. 

Three times.

-/-


End file.
